


Rebuilding of an Empire

by Mr_Hitman43



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Achievement City, Alternate Universe - Minecraft, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-01
Updated: 2015-07-01
Packaged: 2018-04-05 10:05:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4175760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mr_Hitman43/pseuds/Mr_Hitman43
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The rise of achievement city and the rise of king Geoff and his counselors. I am going to be in the story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Geoff and I meet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I met Geoff while hunting and help him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My character name is Mark and I wear red shirt black jeans and a black cloak. He has reddish brown hair and a goatee.

* * *

      I was out in the forest hunting by myself with my bow and sword. I was hunting wild hogs and looking for some mushrooms for soup. I tracked down a heard of hogs in a clearing. I put an arrow out of my quiver and pulled it to the bow and fired the arrow with great aim. It hit the hog right though the back of the head. It dropped with no problem and I pulled back and shot another hog the same way.

     Just before I could shot the last one an arrow came out from behind a tree across the clearing from me and killed the last hog. I watched a man walk over to the hog. He was dressed in old rags and had dirty black hair. I walked over to him to see if he was ok. When I got close he froze and looked up at me. I then said "it looks like you need some help. If you help me get the hogs to my cabin I fix us some supper.". He just looked at me for awhile then asked "why would you help a strange like me for?". I could hear distrust in his voice but I answered back "because I've been looked down on all my life. But you look hungry and could use new clothes. Just help get the hogs to the cabin and you can stay as long as you need. And by the way I'm Mark.". He nodded okay and said "thanks, my name is Geoffrey Ramsay but I go by Geoff.". We shook hands and made the hour walk to my cabin.

     I took the hogs to the table outside to clean and butcher. I told Geoff "go inside and take a bath and get cleaned up for supper, and grab a pair jeans and a shirt from my closet.". He nodded okay and went inside, I butchered to hogs and put it in the smoke house. I then went inside and started cooking pork chops and mushroom soup. I was putting the food on the table when he came to the table. We ate in silence after we finished eating I showed him to the guest bedroom.

       He stayed a month with me and finally one day he asked "which way to achievement city? I need to go back and make things right.". I had no clue what was the thing was but I gave him a map, arrows, and one of my swords. That was the last time I met Geoff before he became king.


	2. The King Returns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two years after Geoff leaves for achievement city he returns as King and wants me to join his counsel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mark-45  
> Geoff-25  
> Jack-26  
> Ryan-29  
> Gavin-20  
> Michael-21  
> Ray-19  
> This is their ages in the story.

While walking though the woods I came to a small clearing when I saw a man standing looking around. He was dressed in a kilt and the suit jacket with a cow's head patch on it which is the symbol of the mages school. The next thing I know he hollers "he over here next to the clearing.". I pull an arrow out of my quiver and wait to see what happens. I hear someone coming up behind me and I turn quickly to see a man wearing a bear skin cloak. I pull the arrow back and back into the middle of the clearing. When I did three more came from the opposite director. The first man wear all green, the second wear a black tuxedo, and the third wear a uniform. I noticed the man with the bear skin cloak go for is sword. I yelled to him "I won't try that. I'll drop you before you can pull your sword out.". But to my surprise the man in the tuxedo was behind me with a knife to the back. He said "put down the bow and you can live to fight another day.".

       Just then a man dressed in green armor and a gold crown walked over to the mage and said "you jackass you did tell him we come in peace. Mark good to see you again. You know your a hard man to find.". Just then I realized it was Geoff, I said "Geoff your the king now." I was cut off by the bear skin man who said "you can call him your highness, you lowlife.". I shoot him a evil look and said "I can still kill you lad don't tempt me.". Geoff spoke up and said "Michael shut up before he kills you. And Ray put the knife away. Mark why did you move for.". I answered back "I heard the new king of achievement city was looking for me. So I grabbed my camping gear and moved to different places in the forest.".

       Geoff just nodded okay and said "well let me introduce you to my counselors. The man beside me is Ryan Haywood my court mage. The man you want to kill is Michael Jones the head of my personal and city guard. The man behind in the tuxedo is Ray Narvaez Jr. my chief informet. The man in green is Gavin Free my spy master. And the bearded man is Jack Pattillo my right hand man.". I look at him and said "that's nice to know but why are you looking for me.". He said "I want you to join my counselors as General of my army and head assassin Mr. Hitman. Yes I know who you are and your reputation with the bow and dagger. I know my brother hired you to kill me but you didn't and you moved into hiding.". I felt a strange shiver go back my spine when he called me Mr. Hitman.

        I heard Michael mumble "he can't be that good.". I pulled an apple from my bag and though it to him and said "throw the apple in the air and I'll show you how good I am lad.". He catches it and gives me a dirty look but throws the apple into the air. As soon as it leaves his hand I shoot it into the tree behind him. He look dumbfounded at the quickness of my shot. I smirked and said "is that good enough for you.". Gavin spoke up and said "you could have hit him with such a quick shot.". I looked over at the British man and said "if I shoot him its not going to be an accident. I don't miss what I aim at.". I turned to look at Geoff and I said "if your not going to arrested or kill me lets get to my cabin. We can talk and stay the night there.". He nodded okay and I lead them to my cabin.

         It was a hour before dark when we reached the cabin. They sat around the table while I cooked pork chops and mushroom soup. I brought the food to the table and sat down and started to eat. They eat all the food on the table. When we were done eating I asked Geoff "how did you find out my identity?" he said "it was Ryan how fingered out your true identity. He found small markings on the hilt of the sword you gave me. He matched it to your former rank in my father's personal guard.". I nodded okay, Michael asked "what do you mean but former rank. He's just an assassin for hire.". I spoke up and said "before I was called Mr. Hitman, I was a Colonel and the best marksman in King Ramsey's personal guard. The day of the assassination I was with young Geoff how was five years old. I heard what happened inside the throne room and saw the assassin running away. I pulled an arrow and took out his knee. After that day I hunted down the people behind the assassination. And no I was not an assassin for hire I always had orders from the crown. But when I was ordered to kill Geoff who I guarded and played with until the assassination. By his own brother by the way. I packed my stuff and moved to the woods. And that was ten years ago.". I looked over at Michael and saw him relax a little.

        Geoff said "so your the guard how caught the assassin. I remember you teaching me to fight. Then you disappeared after my father's funeral.". I said "you may not have seen me but I watched you grow. Well I guess we need to get some sleep if we are going to achievement city tomorrow.". I got up and showed them to their bedrooms. Geoff got the master bedroom, Ryan and Jack took the guest bedroom, and Michael, Ray, and Gavin took the pull out bed. i slept on a chair in the living room. I woke up to find Ryan standing in the kitchen looking out the window. I looked at my pocket watch it was 4:00 in the morning. I got up and walked over to him and asked "having a hard time sleeping." he just nodded yes. I fixed us coffee and we sat down at the table and talked quietly. Around 7:30 the three younger lads got up and came over to the table. I got up and started cooking breakfast. At last the other two came in and walked over to the table. I brought the food to the table and sat down. We ate and talked about the trip to achievement city.

        I finished first and went to the master bedroom. Once in the bedroom I went  the bed and reached under it and pulled out a chest. I opened the chest and pulled out my red cloak, diamond sword, and fire enchanted bow. I heard someone come up behind me. I turned around to see Ray. He asked "what is all this stuff?" I answered "if Geoff wants me to be Mr. Hitman again I need my clothes and weapons. The cloak is my signature look and I carry my fire enchanted bow.". Ray said "okay, but what about the diamond sword?" I answered "it was the sword my father got when he was head guard to Geoff's grandfather. See my family has guarded the Ramsey family for over five centuries.". Ray nodded okay with a surprised look on his face. I packed my stuff and grabbed my regular bow and sword and put on my black cloak. I walked back to the living room to find them standing around looking out the window. Gavin turned and said "there are people outside the cabin." just then we heard a woman's voice yell "LET THE KING AND HIS COUNSELORS GO MR. HITMAN.". Michael spoke up and said "that's Lindsay's voice she must have come looking for us when we didn't come back last night. I'll go tell her and the men to stand down.". He went to the door and walked outside with a smile.

         Geoff said to me "sorry about the guards. They must have overheard us talking about coming out here to find you.". I smirked and said "I'm glad to hear my name still carries some weight. But we can head back to achievement city after Michael talks to his guards.". We stand around a minute or two when we finally heard Michael yell it was okay to come outside. I grabbed my bag and wait till they were all outside. I set a tripwire so if anyone tries to break in the cabin it will blow up. We left the cabin around 9:00. We finally reached Achievement City around 3:00. I felt weird being back in the city after ten years away. It was still a crowded city like I remembered. People greeted all the counsel and the King with the up most respect. We made it to the castle. We entered the front gate and then went inside. We walked to the dining hall to eat a late lunch. We ate and Geoff said "tomorrow I will knight you Mark, and give you the title of General of the army and back the rank of Colonel in the personal and city guard. Michael will be the only man with a higher rank in the guards. By the way what is your last name.". I said "it's Mathis, Mark Mathis your highness." Geoff said "don't call me that it sounds weird when you say it. So later today you need to see the royal tailor so he can make you some military uniforms. The rest of you can rest till tomorrow's knighting at noon.". We finished eating and went to the royal tailor.

      I introduced myself "hello my name is Mark Mathis. The King wants you to get my measurements for a uniform." He said "hi I'm Jon Risinger and yes I know why your here. The first uniform will be ready for your knighting.". He took all the measurements and wrote them down. Before I left I asked "can you make a cloak to go with the uniform.". Jon looked at me funny but nodded yes. I went to the throne room to see Geoff. He was sitting on the throne talking to Jack. He said to me "if your looking for your bag I had it put in your room. Jack will show you to your room when your ready.". I nodded okay and Jack lead me to a room on the second floor.

         I went into the room and unpacked my clothes and weapons. I pulled my cloak, sword, and quiver off and layed down on the bed and fell asleep. I felt someone standing over me. I pulled the dagger out and opened my eyes to see Gavin standing there. I looked at him and said "lad don't do that around me or you'll end up dead." He said "do what around you?". I said sitting up "stand looking at me while I'm asleep. If you need me to wake up just tap me on the shoulder okay laddie.". He just smiled back and nodded okay. I asked him finally "why are you in my room for." He said "Oh, I here to get you for supper.". I nodded okay and grabbed my sword and followed him to the dining hall. I sat down and began to eat. We made small talk about how they met Geoff. I listen to them talk then Ray got up and disappeared. I got up next to see where he went, but when I couldn't find him I decided to go see the inner courtyard.

         I slipped though a secret passage way to the courtyard. To my surprise I found Ray tending to some rose bushes. He turned to see me staring at him and the roses. I saw him look so shy right then I said "the roses are beautiful. You must have a green thumb.". He finally got up the nerves to ask "how do you know about the secret courtyard? Nobody else knows about it.". I let out a small chuckle and said "you forget I used to live here. I know all the secrets about the castle.". He nodded okay and sat down on a bench. I sat beside him and made small talk. Around dark I made my way to me room to get some sleep. 

 

        I awoke to a knock on the door. I got up and went to the door and opened it to see Jon standing there with my clothes. I asked him in and then tried on the uniform and shoes. The uniform was made up of black dress pants white button up shirt and a green jacket with three stars on each shoulder. And a special black cloak with the Achievement City logo on the back. It fit great on me and look outstanding. I told them "make my regular uniform: regular black  pants, and dark gray button up shirt with the the Achievement City logo on the pocket.". He smiled and nodded okay then he left. I undressed and then pulled on some clothes and then looked at my pocket watch. It said it was 8:30, I left the room and went to the dining hall to eat breakfast.

         Gavin, Ray, and Ryan were there eating breakfast, I asked "where are the other three?". Ryan answered back "Geoff's get the throne room setup, Jack's out spreading the news about your knighting, and Michael's get the guards ready. Be ready by 11:30 and I'll come get you for the knighting.". I nodded okay and started to eat breakfast. I left the dining hall at 9:30 and went back to my room. When I walked in I saw something on the bed. When I walked over to see what it was I saw it was the sword i gave two years ago. I picked up the letter beside it. It read 

_Dear Mark,_

_Please take back the sword my father gave to you. It helped me take back my kingdom. Now let it help you with your new start. Please wear it with your dress uniform to the knighting._

_Your friend and King,_

_King Geoff Ramsey III_

I smiled and folded up the letter.

         I was dressed and awaiting for Ryan to come get me. He came and lead me to the throne room. We walked down to the front of the throne. I kelt down on one knee. Geoff came up in front of me and said while touching my shoulders with a sword " Mark Mathis I knight you Sir Mark Mathis. I also name you General of the Army and Colonel in the City Guard. Now for the oath of allegiance. Do you Mark Mathis swear to protect and defend your King and country even upon death.". I answered "yes I swear to protect and defend my King and country even upon death.". "Then rise Sir. Mark Mathis of Achievement City and take this golden dagger as a sign of your new command."said Geoff.  

          I stood up and turned to look at the crowd and started to speak "I want the people of Achievement City to know if they need any help just ask. I will be glad to help in anyway possible. And I'm glad to be back home.". They clapped and cheered for a good ten minutes. Geoff finally dismissed them and they slowly left the throne room. After they were all back in the city Michael walked over with a woman in guard uniform. He said "I would like to introduce my lead captain Lindsey. She is the one outside the cabin." She spoke up and said "I'm sorry about the way I acted yesterday. I hope you will forgive me Colonel Mathis.". I said "You did nothing wrong. I'm glad to hear I still have a reputation. And please call me Mark, we're going to see a lot more of each other now.". She nodded okay and excused herself.

         I then asked Michael "Who is my second in command of the army." He answered "That would be Major Kerry. He's a good man a little strange but knows his way around the battlefield.". "Good, send word to him I want to see him tomorrow and to have the troops ready for expectation." He nodded okay and went to tell one of the guards. For the rest of day the walking around the city talking to the people. Then I stopped at the best bakery in the city. I left the shop after eating the best cake in the city.

           I got back to the castle around 5 p.m., Ryan greets me just inside the front door. He stops me and asked "I heard Ray say you have an enchanted bow. Who enchanted it for you?". I let out a small chuckle and said "I enchanted the bow.", "How do you know how to enchant and how did you learn the fire enchantment?" He asked. "I found a few enchanted books while in the Lost Lands. For the enchanting I read books on the subject while in the Mages College." I answered back. He looked surprised but my answer then he asked "You were in the Mages College?", I nodded yes and said "Aye, I was for close to two years. I studied enchanting and some Redstone magic. You see the red cloak I wear when I was Mr. Hitman. It is enchanted with a rare enchantment which changes my appearance while wearing it.". He nodded okay and I parted ways with him.

           I went to my room where I found two uniforms folded on the bed with a note on top.  It read 

_Dear Sir. Mathis_

_I have two of your uniforms ready for you. The rest should be finished by tomorrow._

_Signed Jon Risinger, Royal Tailor._

I put the note down on the nightstand. Then I put away my new uniforms and changed for supper. I went to the dinning hall and eat with everyone. They asked what I did in the city and was it like I remember. I happily answered the questions and told them about my day. After we finished eating and talking I went back to my room. I got undressed and crawled into bed and went to sleep. 


End file.
